


Alpha/Beta/Omega AU plotbunny

by Omuchgeekery



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not a fic, just a plotbunny, want people's opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omuchgeekery/pseuds/Omuchgeekery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idea for au Mass Effect fic (would be superlong and span multiple fics), with mShenko endgame, though would probably contain some VegaShepard and JacobShepard. I just want to know if anyone would be interested in reading it, or if i should scrap the idea entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

i haven't really written for years, though someone once told me i was the "lemon queen", lol

i have learned much about gay sex since then, though i have not written much utilizing this knowledge.

I have also developed a (possibly unhealthy) obsession with alpha-beta-omega aus

and i had this plotbunny

what if Shepard was an Omega (not the usual "uber-submissive", though he can go into heat if off suppressants, and he can bear children. see explanation later)

As previously stated, the omegas weren't the usual "uber-submissives" most aus tend to contain. they go into heat (though this can be avoided using suppressants), and can bear children. In my opinion, they could also put up with a lot physically, as the "mother" (for lack of a better word) would need to be sturdy enough to protect the children while pregnant and to care for the children later - children can be very taxing after all - though alphas and betas do tend to see them as things to be protected. all omegas can bear children. they might also have stronger senses/be slightly empathic, to better protect children? Betas would be like normal people. alphas would be a bit more bullheaded at times, and have a tendency to be bigger and stronger. they can have a knot (though possibly only when with an in-heat omega?), and all alphas can sire children. female alphas' bodies will adapt depending on the gender of their partner; if female/male beta who prefers bottoming/male omega, will develop peen/be able to use peen.

this is getting confusing, so i will make a list:

-Male alpha: can sire children, cannot bear children.

-female alpha: can sire children, can bear children from another alpha (and possibly from male beta, with medical help)

-male beta: can sire children (though not with female alpha without medical help), cannot bear children without a lot of medical voodoo

-female beta: cannot sire children, can bear children from any alpha and male betas.

-omega male - cannot sire children (unless possibly with another omega?), can bear children of any alpha and male betas (possibly also from male omega?)

-omega female - cannot sire children, can bear children of any alpha and male betas (possibly also from male omega?)

 

.

ANYWAY, as i was saying, my plot bunny was that Shepard is an Omega, though he's probably not very forthcoming about it, and he's been on suppressants forEVER. (unfortunately, this also suppresses any biotic abilities he may have? idk) Ashley and Kaidan are both Alphas, Liara seems like a beta to me, as does Tali, though the most kickass of betas. ~~Joker is a snarky beta, lol~~ Garrus would also be an alpha, i think. Everyone would assume that Sheppy is a beta, though

anyway, blah blah blah, Mass Effect happens, Sheploo crushes on/pines for Kaidan, collectors attack, Cerberus revives Sheploo but DOES NOT GIVE HIM SUPPRESSANTS (but don't worry, he gets this nifty implant instead!), maybe Jacob discretely helps Sheploo with his heats while fighting collectors? IDK. anyway, he meets badass alpha Zaeed, uberly clever beta Kasumi (who may or may not be crushing on Jacob), the suave and intelligent Miranda and the kickass and powerful Jack, one of whom would be an alpha while the other is a beta (i think you see where i'm going with this), alpha Grunt (Krogans are mostly alphas if not all alphas), Legion (who is a Geth, silly. "he" doesn't really have sex.) Mordin would probably be a beta, samara either an alpha or beta (though alpha asari don't have a peen as they mind meld to reproduce), and I don't know what thane would be.

Shepard pines over Kaidan, especially when he goes into heat, though he is immensely thankful to Jacob for not only helping him, but keeping silent about it and not expecting anything else later, and even making sure to use some sort of contraceptive. (Jacob becomes a good friend because of this) (this also makes me want to make Miranda beta, or else she could've been the one helping Shep) Jacob maybe also helps John get some kind of weak suppressants which help lessen the intensity of his heats but have less affect on his biotics?

After ME2, Shepard submits himself to Alliance authorities, and one James Vega is assigned to guard John. John is unable to get the suppressants, however, and James (who seems to be the poster boy for a strong Alpha) kindly helps out. being who he is, James feels it is not his place to tell others about Shepard actually being an omega, and the two become good friends, leading to the relationship that the two have at the beginning of ME3. (not sure if Cortez is beta or omega, but most likely beta) Shepard hears a lot about Vega's best friend Steve Cortez, who is, as James puts it, "a kick-ass pilot. Seriously, loco, he rocks."

BUT THEN EVERYTHING CHANGED WHEN THE ~~FIRE NATION~~ REAPERS ATTACKED.

shepard and kaidan finally see each other again (however briefly), and they jet off to mars

james notes the tension between the two, but remains silent

evil bitchbot attacks omg KAIDAAAAN

Javik will be an alpha, no doubt about that (maybe some Javik/Liara?)

EDI/Joker and Garrus/Tali is a definite yes, and possibly an engineer threesome lol (gabby and adams will top the hell out of kenneth)

KaidanJohn is endgame, and destroy ending will be used.

does anyone think i should go ahead and start thoroughly planning this out? (not that I really expect people to have read this whole thing, OMG how did it get this long?)

would anyone be interested in reading this? (and yeah, if it inspires anyone else, you can use it as long as you credit me for the idea/inspiring the idea and send me a link)

or should i just shut up and forget this idea?


	2. Chapter 2

just so you guys know, I not only started writing this bad boy, but the first chapter is online~!  
here's the address: http://archiveofourown.org/works/762509


End file.
